A vous pour toujours
by mamarinou
Summary: Je ne peux pas dire grand chose sans gâcher le début de l'histoire qui peut paraître un peu mystérieux. Disons juste que cela se passe à Tree Hill avec les habitants que vous connaissez ainsi que quelques nouveaux...
1. Chapter 1

_Boujouuur ! _

_1 an après m'être inscrite, je poste enfin ma première fanfiction... C'est la 2ème fanfic que j'ai écrite et ça remonte à loin, fin 2006 en fait ! Donc évidemment cela ne prend pas en compte les saisons 5 et 6 de la série, et que partiellement la saison 4, enfin pour ça vous verrez plus tard. _

_Biensur tout appartient à Mark Schawn, enfin presque tout, la plupart des persos sont plus à moi qu'à lui, car oui effectivement c'est une fanfic pleine de OC même si je sais que ça ne plait pas toujours._

_Pour terminer je voudrais remercier Lecholls qui m'a fait comprendre que j'étais capable de poster sur ce site, sans elle j'aurai pu attendre encore quelques années !_

_Bon ce chapitre, n'en est pas vraiment un, c'est plutôt une petite introduction..._

Partie 1

- Anna, tu vas descendre oui ?

Moi, le grand Eric Scott avait beau m'époumoner depuis plus d'un quart d'heure ma gentille (tu parles) cousine avait décidé d'élire domicile dans la salle de bain aujourd'hui (grr).

- Oh allez Anna, dépêche toi où t'iras au lycée à pied !

Ce grand dadet à la voix grave c'est Keith, mon oncle.

Cependant, malgré nos appels répétés, la porte de la salle de bain restait obstinément fermée. Heureusement Ellie ne se fit pas prier pour prendre les choses en main, ce qui se traduisit par trois grands coups de poing sur la dite porte.

- Anna à trois je la défonce, un, deux…

La porte s'ouvrit alors sur la magnifique créature blonde qu'est ma cousine adorée, Ellie empoigna sa sœur par les cheveux (très beau à voir, je vous assure) et annonça fièrement :

- Je l'ai, vite, aidez moi à la mettre dans la voiture !

Ni une ni deux, j'accourus et aidai Ellie à trainer Anna dans l'escalier (hum…un délice).

- Aieuh, mais arrêtez ! C'est bon je ne vais pas m'échapper, s'écria la demoiselle. Et toi lâche moi !

Et paf un coup de coude m'arriva en plein ventre. Merci mes réflexes de basketteur j'eus juste le temps de contracter les abdominos et donc de ne pas souffrir outre mesure.

Entre parenthèse et même si on pourrait ne pas y croire, Ellie, Anna et moi, nous nous adorons…réellement ! Mais si puisque je vous le dis.

- Papa on s'en va.

Eus-je à peine le temps de crier avant que la porte d'entrée ne claque, que Keith s'installe au volant de son petit bijou (comme il aime appeler sa voiture ou plutôt son tas de ferraille), les 3 filles, Ellie, Anna, et Sarah (si vous ne l'avez toujours pas entendu c'est que le réveil est toujours dur pour elle) sur la banquette arrière et moi coté passager.

- En route mauvaise troupe, lança notre ainé.

Et nous voilà parti (enfin) pour rejoindre notre cher lycée de Tree Hill.

_Voilààà ! C'est très court, je sais, mais autant prévenir tout de suite je suis une adepte des petits chapitres (aeuhm). Cela dit étant donné que la fic remonte à plus de 2 ans elle est déjà bien avancée donc je posterai assez vite. Dites moi ce que vous en pensez même si c'est un peu déroutant au premier abord ! _


	2. Chapter 2

_Hey ! _

_Bon et bien la partie OTH du site ne m'ayant plus l'air très fréquentée, je crois que Jess sera ma seule lectrice (si elle ne m'abandonne pas) !_

_Mais de toute façon je vais continuer à poster parce que enfin de compte ça me fait marrer de le faire ici, ça change. _

_Donc je posterai une tite partie tous les jours... jusqu'à ce que je me lasse... _

Partie 2

Le trajet jusqu'au lycée se passa (à peu près) calmement. Sans tenir compte des quelques gloussements qui émergeaient de derrière occasionnellement, des histoires de fille sans doute !

Il y eut aussi ce BRUSQUE coup de frein que Keith eu le bon sens de donner avant d'écraser un jeune garçon qui passait par là, oreillettes dans les oreilles et capuche sur la tête.

Bref, une fois arrivé il n'y eut besoin que de quelques secondes pour que l'on se disperse dans le lycée. Les 2 jumelles et Sarah s'en allèrent retrouver leurs pom pom girls de copines et Keith et moi nos basketteurs de copains.

Ah oui je n'ai pas précisé, cela peut paraître étrange que Keith soit au lycée puisque j'ai dit qu'il était mon oncle. En réalité c'est le fils de l'oncle de mon père donc le cousin de mon père donc mon je ne sais trop quoi, appelez ça comme vous voudrez ! Toujours est-il qu'il a le même âge que moi, on est tous les 2 en terminale. Puisque j'en suis au déballage d'âge, Ellie et Anna ont 1 ans de moins que nous et Sarah 2 ans. Mais cette dernière est si douée qu'elle a déjà sauté une classe et j'ai bien peur qu'elle ne se retrouve bientôt dans la mienne (je vous jure cette fille est trop intelligente, c'est terrifiant) !

Voilà donc tout ce que vous devez savoir sur nous, tout du moins, pour l'instant.

Je vous aurai bien décrit ma journée mais je crains que cela ne soit un peu ennuyant pour vous. Je veux dire par là qu'à part discuter avec mes potes, draguer quelques jeunes filles, me goinfrer de cheeseburger pendant la pause déjeuner, et écouter distraitement les cours, je n'ai pas fait grande chose de passionnant.

En revanche le moment intéressant de la journée n'allait pas tarder à arrivé : l'entrainement de basketball…

C'est donc avec Keith et Lee, notre meilleur pote, que je m'y rendais quand Lisa la capitaine des pom pom girls m'accosta:

- Hey beau brun !

On se retourna en même temps (qui ? et bien Keith et moi, étant donné que l' on est tout les 2 bruns et tout les 2 beaux !).

- Désolée K toi t'es déjà casé, je parle à Eric, minauda-t-elle.

- Qu'est ce que tu veux Lisa ? Questionnais-je.

- Oh juste te demander si on pouvait se voir après l'entrainement ? Dans les douches par exemple.

Je dois avouer que Lisa est vraiment une belle fille, bien roulée et tout mais il se trouve que j'ai, un jour, décidé de ne jamais couché avec une pom pom girl. Je m'explique : entre pom pom girls on se dit tout or Anna et Sarah sont pom pom girls et je n'ai aucune envie qu'une fille (aussi jolie soit elle) leur raconte mes ébats sexuels… Je vous ai convaincu ? Non ? Bon ok, la vérité, c'est que je suis encore puceau, et alors on ne va pas en faire tout un plat… Je me réserve pour mon véritable amour…! Je dois surement tenir ça de ma mère.

- Euh désolé Lisa après l'entrainement chui trop crevé, ça va pas être possible, une prochaine fois peut être !

_Et c'est touuuuut. Et oui je sais, c'est peu. En fait si les parties sont si courtes, c'est pour entretenir le mystère de qui est qui et ne pas tout déballer d'un coup ! Une fois que l'on saura, elles seront plus longues..._

_Humm, reviews ? _


	3. Chapter 3

_Bon, ça commence mal, j'avais dit un peu tout les jours et j'ai déjà zappé 2 jours... Sorry !_

_Avant tout merci Nath pour la ptite review, je continue, je continue. Même pas de Jess =(_

_Autrement, cela ne se ressent pas encore trop mais toute ressemblance avec les saisons 5 et 6 de la série serait totalement fortuite vu que j'ai écrit cette fic bien avant, eh eh. Ce qui fait que vous allez pouvoir voir mes dons de voyance... si, si ! _

_Je crois que j'ai tout dit, place à la suite directe de la partie précédente._

Partie 3

Après m'être mis en tenue, je rejoignis l'équipe et le coach Taylor.

A première vue cet homme est là pour vous gueuler dessus et vous faire souffrir, on pourrait même le qualifier de sadique à son sourire narquois quand il vous regarde suer sang et eau sur un terrain. Quiconque assisterai à un de nos entraînements, le penserai effectivement, mais moi (Eric, le magnifique) et Keith par la même occasion vivons sous le même toit que le coach Taylor alors forcément on a moins peur… Je dirai même qu'en réalité c'est un homme tout à fait charmant, et même très drôle, non je ne blague pas, c'est la vérité !

Cela dit, Ellie plus que le coach, mérite que je m'attarde sur elle.

Ellie comme son prénom l'indique est une fille, ma cousine même, pourtant elle fait partie de notre équipe, c'est le numéro 3. Si elle a le droit de jouer avec nous (les mecs, les vrais) c'est pour 3 raisons. Déjà elle a un talent indéniable, je vous avouerai même qu'en un contre un, il n'est pas rare qu'elle me batte alors c'est pour dire. Ensuite c'est pour rendre hommage à son père et dernière raison, c'est que malgré tout elle est là par favoritisme, être la nièce (pas à proprement parler, certes, mais tout de même nièce de cœur) du coach ça peut aider !

L'entrainement ne dérogea pas à la règle, il fut épuisant et demanda beaucoup d'effort.

J'adore le basket. Souffrir moins. Sincèrement des entraînements comme celui-ci, ce n'est pas humain.

Ce qui me fait penser que je n'ai pas tant menti que ça à Lisa tout à l'heure. Après ça je n'aurais jamais été en état pour ce qu'elle avait prévu !

Il y eut un seul petit incident et ce fut quand Sarah cria :

- Papa, cries moins fort, s'il te plaît ! Je n'arrive pas à me concentrer sur la chorée.

Oui, car il ne faut pas oublier que pendant que nous (les mecs et Ellie) on souffre le martyr les pom pom girls (et Martin, le pom pom boy) s'entraînent (je suis assez sceptique sur le mot, pas tellement besoin d'entraînement pour savoir lever un bras ou une jambe..) eux aussi à coté !

Donc je disais que Sarah a tendance à oublier qu'au lycée son père ce n'est pas «papa» mais «coach». En même temps on ne peut pas lui en vouloir, elle a la tête tellement pleine de formule de maths et de date d'histoire que cette information superficielle n'arrive pas à rentrer.

Lorsque notre cauchemar prit fin, je me rendis dans les douches en jetant quelques regards ( affolés ? ) par ci par là pour vérifier que Lisa ne me suive pas...

Après m'être douché je rejoignis Keith, sa copine Carrie et Sarah sur le parking.

Pendant que Keith et Carrie étaient occupés à inspecter leurs amygdales respectives, Sarah et moi nous nous lancions des regards exaspérés (ils font ce qu'ils veulent mais en privé, par pitié). Jamais je n'eus été aussi heureux de voir mes cousines arrivées.

Vous savez les 2 jumelles !

Attendez que je vous les décrive un peu, physiquement elles sont très semblables et, bien que je ne leur avouerai jamais, plutôt mignonnes. La seule différence entre les deux est qu'Ellie a les cheveux coupé court et les yeux bleus tandis qu'Anna a les cheveux longs et les yeux bruns. Par contre pour ce qui est de leur caractère, elles ne se ressemblent plus du tout, ce qui n'empêchent qu'elles s'entendent à merveille, surtout quand il est question de m'emmerder.

Bref, quel soulagement pour Sarah et pour moi de pouvoir lâcher les deux tourtereaux sans les vexer en allant à leur rencontre.

- Youhou mes cousines d'amour, ça va ?

- Qu'est ce qui se passe Eric ? De quoi as tu besoin ?

Je sentis le sarcasme dans la voix d' Anna mais décidai de ne pas y prêter attention.

- Oh mais rien du tout ma chère je voulais seulement être sympa !

- Eh, cousin, pas la peine de mentir, on sait très bien que ça te met mal à l'aise de voir des gens s'embrasser à moins d'un mètre de toi, répliqua Ellie un grand sourire aux lèvres.

- Très drôle, vraiment très drôle. En tout cas, ce n'est pas toi qui risque de me mettre mal à l'aise. A quand remonte ton dernier flirt ?

Ce n'était pas très sympa de ma part de dire ça, je sais bien qu'Ellie cherche désespérément un copain et j'en ai (lâchement) profité. Elle ne laissa rien paraître mais détourna quand même la conversation:

- Bah au moins t'avoues que cela te rend mal à l'aise. Sinon comment as tu trouvé l'entrainement ?

Avant même que je ne puisse répondre Anna prit la parole:

- Oh non par pitié ne parlez pas de basket !

Et Sarah renchérit:

- Ouais s'il vous plaît, pas encore du basket. Parlons plutôt de… je ne sais pas moi… Martin !

- Je vous interdis de vous moquez de Martin, allez hop, à la voiture on est en retard, gronda une voix derrière nous.

Quand le coach parle, on s'exécute, le sujet "Martin" fut donc remis à plus tard.

- Keith, je rentre avec ces 4 zozos, tu ramène Carrie chez elle et tu ne traînes pas, ok ? Ta mère doit déjà avoir préparé le repas, lança le coach à Keith toujours occupé.

Mon oncle acquiesça entre 2 baisers.

Quant à nous, nous prîmes donc le chemin de la maison pour retrouver notre belle et grande famille. Grande parce qu'elle ne dénombre pas moins de 12 personnes, dont un je vous l'accorde ne compte qu'à moitié puisqu'il n'est encore un fœtus. Et belle parce que nous nous aimons tous très fort. A la vérité si on est une famille aussi unie c'est que nous avons du faire face à de terribles drames.

_Voillouuu. C'est déjà un peu plus long, non =P ? J'ai dit UN PEU... En tout cas la suite demain si tout va bien._

_Et si jamais vous lisez, please, pensez à laisser une tite review =)_


	4. Chapter 4

_Hello. Plus de 2 ans après avoir posté trois mini parties de cette histoire, me revoilà !_

_Je ne sais pas du tout si il y a encore des gens qui lisent des fanfictions OTH et qui seraient susceptibles d'être intéressés par la mienne, surtout qu'elle a été écrite en 2006 (j'ai du mal à me rendre compte que c'était il y a 5 ans... que le temps passe vite, c'est dingue). Donc évidemment, pas de Clay, Julian, Millie ou je ne sais qui encore. _

_Par contre l'histoire avance enfin dans cette partie et des persos connus font leurs apparitions. J'espère (probablement bêtement) avoir quelques retours ! _

**Partie 4**

Flash back

Il fait nuit, une voiture roule sur une petite route de campagne. La jeune femme au volant regarde tendrement le passager. La tête de celui-ci tombe légèrement sur le côté, il a les yeux clos. Elle dit doucement:

- Lucas, ne t'endors pas, on arrive bientôt.

Lucas ouvre les yeux et répond:

- Je ne dors pas, je me prépare psychologiquement.

Haley sourit.

- Ben voyons ! Tu sais, on va juste rendre visite à ta femme pas à la reine d'Angleterre.

Lucas sourit à son tour.

- Eh, pas seulement ma femme...

Il s'arrête de parler et relève la tête.

- Il n'y aurait pas un portable qui sonne, là ?

- Ah si, attends, c'est le mien.

Haley farfouille dans son sac, finit par trouver son tout nouveau portable vert pomme, et décroche.

- Allo ? Oh c'est toi mon amour. Comment vas-tu ?

- C'est Nathan ? Comment va mon neveu adoré ? questionne Lucas.

- Chut Lucas, j'essaye d'écouter.

Lucas la fixe.

- Mais réponds-moi au moins !

Haley met un doigt sur sa bouche.

- CHUUT !

Lucas tend la main pour prendre le portable.

- Oh allez, s'il te plait ! s'exclame-t-il.

Haley le regarde avec des gros yeux et fait une petite grimace.

- Luke, tu m'énerves. Oui Nathan tu disais ?

- Bon ça suffit passe le moi, alleeez.

- Mmm et il n'a pas eu trop de mal à s'endormir ?

Lucas lui tape doucement l'épaule.

- Attends 2 secondes Nate.

Elle regarde Lucas.

- Quoi ? Tu ne vois pas que je suis en pleine conversation avec mon mari ?

Lucas hoche la tête et sourit.

- Si mais passe le moi 5 minutes, je veux juste parler au petit.

- Non mais t'as vu l'heure ? Il dort là ! Nathan, tu sais que tu as le frère le plus chiant du monde ?

- Quoi ? Mais non ! Maintenant passe moi mon frère, réplique Lucas faussement outré.

Haley lui tire la langue.

- Non ! Il m'a appelé moi, s'il avait voulu te parler il t'aurai appelé toi.

Lucas rigole.

- Ben il aurait dû, surtout que c'est dangereux de téléphoner en conduisant.

Haley soupire.

- Ok, ok, je vais te le passer mais laisses moi au moins finir ma conversation avec mon mari chéri. Désolée Nathan, ça y est je suis tout à toi...

Lucas commence à chatouiller Haley et dit:

- Mais tu va me le passer oui ?

Il tourne alors la tête vers la route et…

- Haley ! Attention, devant toi !

Haley regarde à son tour la route. Pousse un cri strident. Lâche le téléphone. Tourne le volant d'un coup sec…

- Ahhhh !

La voiture fait plusieurs tonneaux et finit sa course dans un fossé.

- Haley ? Lucas ? Qu'est ce qui se passe ? Répondez-moi ! Haley ? Haley ! laisse entendre le téléphone.

Fin du flash back

Le retour à la maison se fit encore plus calmement que le trajet vers le lycée ce matin. Et pour cause, Ellie et moi étions éreintés. Nous en fîmes d'ailleurs part à oncle Skills (étant donné que nous n'étions plus au lycée, je ne vois pas ce qui m'empêchait d'appeler le coach ainsi) et nous eûmes pour toute réponse:

- Taisez vous je conduis.

Non mais vous y croyez vous, est-ce une façon de parler à ses joueurs ?  
Quant à Sarah et Anna, elles étaient trop occupées à feuilleter un magazine people pour discuter.

- Il n'y aurait pas un portable qui sonne, là ? demanda Skills.

- Ah, si c'est le mien je crois, répondis-je en cherchant mon portable dans mon sac, il s'en fallut de peu mais je réussis à décrocher avant la dernière sonnerie. Allo ? Ah Papa, qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

Il voulait prévenir qu'il ne rentrerait pas à temps pour le dîner car il avait encore beaucoup de travail au garage.

- D'accord, je le dirais... Ouais... A plus tard... Moi aussi je t'aime papa.

Bien que mon père n'eut rien dit à ce sujet, je savais que s'il ne rentrait pas diner avec nous ce soir, ce n'était pas parce qu'il avait trop de travail mais seulement parce qu'à cette période de l'année il était toujours triste et malheureux et ce depuis 16 ans.

Quand on arriva à la maison, Karen nous accueilli.

- Salut les jeunes. Comment s'est passé votre journée ?

- Bien, répondit Sarah.

- Sans plus, ajouta Ellie.

- Hum je vois… Au fait, où est passé mon fils ?

Je pris alors la parole:

- A ton avis Karen ? Avec Carrie ! Il rentre bientôt.

- Effectivement j'aurais dû m'en douter. Bon je ne vous retiens pas plus longtemps. Allez, filez ! Le repas sera prêt dans trois quarts d'heure.

- Ok tata ! Lança Anna avant de s'engouffrer dans les escaliers.

Je pris à mon tour la direction de l'étage, Sandy descendait les escaliers.

- Hey Keith avant de monter tu peux dire à Karen que maman vient d'appeler. Apparemment elle a beaucoup de monde à la boutique. Elle ne mangera pas avec nous.

- Pourquoi tu ne vas pas le lui dire toi-même, répliquai-je.

-Bah, chai pas, parce que je te le demande c'est tout.

- Bon ok, j'y vais.

Vous avez vu ça ? Vous ne vous doutiez pas que je céderai si facilement, hein ?

Et Sandy remonta les escaliers. Sandy est la petite sœur de Sarah, elle a 7ans, c'est une fille adorable mais comme toutes les fillettes de son âge elle peut être infernale quand elle le désire.

Quoiqu'il en soit je retournai voir Karen pour le lui dire. Je m'interrompis avant d'entrer dans la cuisine. Karen était au téléphone. Je fis ce que je n'aurai surement pas dû faire, je collai mon oreille contre la porte et écoutai.

- D'accord Peyton… Oui, ne t'inquiètes pas je comprends… Mais non ce n'est pas un problème… Bien sur que non personne ne t'en voudra, je dirais qu'il y avait beaucoup de monde au Laley's café (anciennement le Karen's café, Il fut rebaptisé ainsi à mes 2 ans. Karen et Peyton le dirigent à présent). Oh non, Peyton, ne pleures pas, je t'en supplie. Ecoute je sais que demain ne sera pas un jour des plus joyeux mais cela fait 16 ans maintenant, il faudra bien que vous vous en remettriez un jour…

_To be continued... Si le coeur vous en dit (et si je n'attends pas quelques années de plus pour poster la suite ^^) ! _


	5. Chapter 5

_Hi. Merci, merci la-story-oth_**, **_ta review m'a fait trèèès plaisir, et m'a donné l'envie de continuer à poster même si c'est pour seulement une lectrice ^^_

_Avec cette partie, normalement tu devrais y voir plus clair au niveau de qui sont les enfants de qui !_

_Cela reprend exactement au même endroit que la fin de la partie 4 soit la conversation téléphonique de Peyton et Karen._

_Enjoy !_

**Partie 5**

…il faudra bien que vous vous en remettriez un jour. Tu sais à moi aussi ils me manquent. Terriblement… Non, bien sur qu'on ne les oublie pas, ni moi ni personne dans cette maison. Peyton, je suis désolée ma chérie il faut que je te laisse, la dinde est entrain de brûler. Je t'embrasse très fort. A tout à l'heure.

Karen se tut. Je restai là un petit moment, debout, immobile, contre cette porte froide, je crois bien que je pleurais. Au bout d'un certain temps (je ne pourrai pas vous dire combien, perdu dans mes pensées, j'en avais perdu la notion), je risquai un coup d'œil dans la cuisine. Karen s'était assise et avait mis sa tête entre ses mains, de là où j'étais je l'entendais renifler. Mon cœur se serra encore un petit plus. C'était une sensation étrange que je ressentais, à mille lieux de tout ce à quoi j'avais pu penser aujourd'hui. J'étais passé à me demander comment éviter une pom pom girl en chaleur à comment ne pas fondre en larme dans le couloir devant la cuisine. De plus j'avais l'impression que ce serait à nous, les enfants, de nous occupés des adultes, car aucun ne semblaient en état. Mon père, Brooke et Peyton avait déjà appelé pour prévenir qu'il ne dinerait pas avec nous. Quant à Skills et Karen, malgré leurs efforts, ils ne parvenaient pas non plus à masquer la peine qu'ils éprouvaient.

L'accident qui prit la vie à ma mère et à mon oncle avait beau avoir eu lieu il y aura 16 ans jour pour jour demain, personne ne s'en était encore réellement remis. Le fait que l'anniversaire de leur décès approchait rendait leur absence encore plus lourde. Comme je le disais aucun adulte ne rattrapait vraiment l'autre, mais pensaient-ils à nous ? Nous aussi nous avions perdu un être cher, moi ma mère et mon oncle, les jumelles leur père et leur tante et Keith son frère. Sarah et Sandy n'étaient pas nées mais qu'importe, elles souffraient, comme tout le monde ici. D'ailleurs Ellie et Anna non plus n'étaient pas nées. Quand Lucas est mort, sa femme Peyton était enceinte de 8 mois et demi.

J'essayai tant bien que mal de me calmer. Une fois y être à peu près parvenu j'ouvris la porte.

- Karen, Brooke a appelé. Euh...Elle ne rentrera pas pour diner. Soufflai-je.

Je m'apprêtais à sortir quand Karen prit la parole.

- Eric... Ne leurs en veut pas, tu sais, de louper le souper, c'est encore trop dur pour eux apparemment.

- Je...Oui je sais. Mais c'est dur pour nous aussi, tu sais.

- Je sais bien, Eric, je sais bien, viens là.  
Je m'approchai, elle me prit dans ses bras. Des sanglots dans la voix elle reprit.

- Ca va aller. Tu verras.

- Cela fait 16 ans qu'ils sont morts. 16 ans ! Comment se fait il qu'ils ne l'aient pas encore accepté ? Ne puis-je me retenir de dire.

- Écoute Eric. Je crois qu'ils ne l'accepteront jamais totalement. Ils ont fait beaucoup d'effort sur le coup. Surtout Peyton, pour ses filles, et maintenant qu'elles sont grandes elle n'a plus besoin de résister. Tu n'as pas idée de combien Peyton a pu souffrir dans sa jeunesse.

- Non je n'en ai aucune idée mais ce n'est pas de ma faute ! Personne ne m'a rien dit. Il y a tant de sujet tabou dans cette famille.

- Oui, tu as raison. Quoi qu'il en soit la mort de Lucas aurait pu l'achever mais elle a tenu bon, elle s'est accrochée, elle a choisi la vie. Brooke aussi a été très affectée par la perte de deux de ses meilleurs amis mais elle aussi s'est battue, elle a été très présente pour chacun d'entre nous. Elle s'est beaucoup occupé de toi, tu étais si jeune et ton père…

Je levai les yeux vers elle.

- Ton père, Nathan, lui, a vraiment perdu le goût de vivre. Pendant un temps nous nous sommes même demandé s'il allait survivre et dépasser son chagrin, sa rancœur, sa haine. Mais au final il a relevé la tête, pour toi, son fils et parce qu'il s'est rendu compte que c'est ce qu'Haley aurait souhaité. Alors je sais bien que tout n'a pas toujours été rose pendant ton enfance mais nous avons tous mis notre chagrin de côté pour que toi, Keith, Ellie et Anna aient une enfance la plus normale et heureuse qui soit.

Je ne sais pas ce que cherchait Karen en me disant tout ça, mais cela ne me réconfortait pas. Ce qu'elle disait revenait à dire que mon père avait toujours feint d'être heureux ? Ayant perdu ma mère à 2 ans je me suis rattachée à mon papa. C'est vrai qu'il a tout fait pour être un bon père mais plus je grandissais plus je voyais que peu de ses sourires étaient naturels, il se forçait, pour moi. Mais je crois que s'était dur pour lui car je lui faisais trop pensé à maman. Oh mon dieu, ma tête bouillonnait de question et je n'en pouvais plus. Je desserrai mon étreinte autour de Karen et lui sourit. Je ne voulais pas qu'elle voit ma peine en plus de celle de tous les autres, en plus de la sienne.

- Merci, je vais aller dans ma chambre, je n'ai pas très faim.

Elle me regarda avec des yeux suppliants, à ce train là, plus personne ne mangerai sa dinde alors je repris:

- Mais je descendrai pour le repas, ne t'en fais pas.

Je lui fis un rapide bisou sur la joue et prit le chemin de ma chambre. Au fil des années ma chambre était devenue mon repère, malgré le fait que je la partageai avec Keith (eh oui, avec tant de monde dans une maison, on ne peut pas se permettre d'avoir une chambre par personne). Je m'allongeai sur mon lit et fermai les yeux, je vis le visage de ma maman, Haley James Scott. Je ne vous cacherai pas que l'image que j'ai d'elle n'est pas un souvenir à proprement parler. Ce sont les visages que je connais d'elle grâce aux nombreuses photos qui se trouvent dans la maison ou au Laley's café. C'était une si belle femme et d'après ce que m'a dit Brooke une très gentille femme. Ce qui me rend le plus triste c'est le fait de ne pas avoir eu le sentiment de manquer d'une présence féminine. Karen, Nathan et Peyton ont rapidement décidé d'habiter en cohabitation après la mort de Lucas et Haley. Aucun d'entre eux ne se sentait capable d'élever une enfant seul. Brooke et son fiancé Skills ont d'abord loué un petit appartement mais cette dernière s'est rapidement rendue compte que sa meilleure amie, Peyton, aurait besoin d'elle. J'ai donc perdu ma véritable mère mais j'ai grandi avec trois mamans géniales. Je m'en veux de penser ça, mais Karen avait raison en fait, on était si petit et les grands ont tout fait pour que notre enfance soit heureuse, et elle l'a été. Seulement elle a été différente de celle des autres enfants, nous vivions comme une petite tribu, tout le monde s'occupait de tout le monde et de ce fait je n'ai pas ressenti le vide que j'aurai du sentir après le décès de ma maman. C'est de ça que je m'en veux, quel genre de garçon je suis pour dire que ma mère ne m'a pas manqué ? Cela dit en grandissant j'ai rapidement vu la différence entre ma famille et celle des autres qui avaient un papa, une maman et un petit frère tout au plus. Et plus je grandissais plus je souffrais d'avoir une grande famille. Mais en même temps ne pas avoir cette famille m'aurait été fatal. Je me contredis ? Je vous embrouille ? Je sais, tout est très confus dans ma tête à moi aussi. A force de me torturer l'esprit je crois bien que je m'endormis. Sarah vint me réveiller en chuchotant:

- Hey, la marmotte, ce n'est pas l'heure de dormir. Karen a préparé le repas, ça a l'air délicieux.

En disant cela, elle s'était penchée vers moi et quand j'ouvris les yeux, elle était si prêt, si souriante et si jolie (paf ! ça c'était le son de la claque mental que je venais de m'infliger. Non mais ça va pas, Eric ! Ne pense plus jamais à Sarah de cette façon là, c'est ta cousine !).

- Oh, ouais j'arrive tout de suite.

Le diner se passa calmement, pas de débordement, pas de cris, pas tellement de rire non plus. On était un peu tous préoccupés par l'absence de nos parents respectifs. Malgré le fait qu'ils aient tous donné une excuse, personne n'était dupe et tout le monde savait pourquoi ils n'étaient pas rentrés. Skills essaya de nous distraire en faisant des pitreries (imaginez le coach Taylor, si sérieux pendant un match de basket, censé être un jeu, essayer de nous faire rire à un moment difficile qui n'est pas du tout un jeu, paradoxal, nan ?) mais hélas cela ne marcha guère.

Après diner on se souhaita tous bonsoir, une bise par ci, une bise par là. C'est un rituel familial, pas de dodo sans que l'on ait embrassé tout le monde. Cependant trois personnes manquaient encore à l'appel et c'est le cœur lourd et en pensant à mon père et à ma mère que je m'endormis dans la crainte de ce à quoi nous devrons faire face le lendemain, 16eme anniversaire de la mort de LALEY.


	6. Chapter 6

_Bonjour ! _

_D'abord merci à la-story-oth et the ride of the fic pour vos reviews. Cela fait plaisir de savoir que je ne publie pas dans le vide !_

_Pour vos questions, Sarah et Sandy sont les filles de Brooke et Skills et Laley c'est la contraction de Lucas et Haley en fait. _

_J'espère que cette nouvelle partie vous plaira aussi. Il y a un petit clin d'oeil à la saison 3 (qui me parait si loin aujourd'hui ! mais je rappelle que cette fic a été écrite en 2006 donc il y a un certain temps aussi...).  
_

**Partie 6**

J'ouvre les yeux. Il fait nuit. Je jette un coup d'œil à mon réveil, il affiche: 4h00. Je tourne la tête, Keith dort paisiblement la bouche entrouverte. Je ferme les yeux et tente de me rendormir. C'est peine perdue. Je n'y arrive pas. Je décide donc de me lever. Je le fais le plus discrètement possible. J'ouvre la porte, elle grince un peu mais ça n'a pas l'air de perturber le sommeil de mon cousin. Sur le palier je m'arrête un instant. Je ne sais pas vraiment où aller. J'opte finalement pour la cuisine.

Je descends donc les escaliers. Un détail m'intrigue: il y a de la lumière dans le salon. Je m'avance prudemment. Skills et Brooke sont là, enlacés dans les bras l'un de l'autre (quel charmant tableau). A leur respiration régulière et au léger ronflement du coach, je comprends qu'ils dorment. Je m'approche. Sur la table basse devant le canapé un grand livre est ouvert. Encore un petit pas et oh mais non ce n'est pas un livre. C'est un album photo. Je le prends délicatement. La première photo que je vois en est une de la petite bande d'ami de mon père. Ils ont l'air d'avoir à peu près mon âge et sont tous devant une maison entourée de bois. Tous sourient. Haley est dans les bras de Nathan, il lui dépose un baiser sur le front. A leur gauche Brooke et Lucas s'embrassent aussi. Attendez, je rembobine…Brooke et Lucas s'embrassent ? Mon regard dévie, Peyton aussi a l'air d'être en bonne compagnie, elle est dans les bras d'un homme, j'ai l'impression de le connaître, mais oui bien sur c'est Pete des Fall Out Boys (wahou... ma famille connait une rock star) ! Skills quant à lui tient Bevin dans ses bras. Bevin est une amie de la famille, la mère de Martin (vous savez le pom pom boy dont Skills nous a interdit de nous moquez, je comprends mieux maintenant). Il y a aussi Rachel et Micro, ils se regardent mais ne se touchent pas, ils ne devaient pas être ensemble à l'époque. Je ne sais pas d'où sort cette photo mais elle me laisse une impression étrange. On ne parle pas beaucoup du passé dans cette famille !

Je commence à feuilleter l'album. Match de basket, soirée, lycée, tout y passe. Ils avaient l'air si heureux. Mon père surtout. Il y a comme une cassure entre le Nathan jeune et le Nathan veuf, ce qui est tout de même compréhensible. On voit beaucoup ma mère, elle est magnifique.

Tout à coup Brooke remue sur le canapé ce qui réveille Skills. Ce dernier m'aperçoit et m'interroge du regard. Il se dégage de l'emprise de sa femme et me fait signe de le suivre.

Il m'amène dans la cuisine et prend enfin la parole:

- Eric, mais enfin quelle heure est-il ?

- Je ne sais pas, 4h00 du matin, quelque chose comme ça.

Une deuxième fois il m'interroge de son regard perçant, je reprends:

- Je n'arrivais pas à dormir, j'étais descendu grignoter et je vous ai vu ainsi que ça.

Je lui montre l'album que j'ai encore entre les mains.

- Oh…Fait-il.

- Ouais, comme tu dis, oh ! Pourquoi je ne l'avais jamais vu ? Ces photos respirent le bonheur. Il y a Maman, Lucas…

Skills ne répond pas, il s'assoie lourdement sur la première chaise venue.

- Au fait tu es sorti avec Bevin ?

- Oui, c'était il y a longtemps.

Il n'en dira pas plus alors je continue.

- Et Brooke avec Lucas ? Et Peyton avec, avec une star ?

- Oui, Eric, oui.

Le coach n'a pas l'air d'être disposé à répondre à mes interrogations, je n'obtiendrai rien de plus de sa part, du moins aujourd'hui ou plutôt cette nuit. Je dis donc en étouffant un bâillement:

- Je crois que je n'ai plus qu'à aller me recoucher.

- C'est une bonne idée. Dors bien Eric.

Sans plus de cérémonie je regagne ma chambre sur la pointe des pieds.

Keith dort toujours. Je me glisse dans mon lit. Cette fois mon réveil indique 4h23. Pourtant je ne suis absolument pas fatigué. Tout un tas de question m'assaillent, plus encore qu'hier soir. Je me tourne et me retourne. Rien à faire. Le sommeil ne vient pas. J'essaye de compter les moutons. 1 mouton. 2 moutons….63 moutons…102 moutons…Coup d'œil à mon réveil : 4h48. Finalement je me lève à nouveau. J'ai besoin de parler. Pas à un adulte, à un adolescent, comme moi. J'ai l'embarras du choix dans cette maison.

Je n'ose pas réveiller Keith, il est plutôt ronchon le matin, alors je n'ose même pas imaginer au milieu de la nuit !

Sarah ? Mets trop de temps à émerger !  
Ellie ? Pas disposée à entendre que son père est sorti avec une autre, qui de surplus se trouve être Brooke.  
Sandy ? Trop jeune.  
Il ne reste plus qu'Anna. Je tente. Les filles dorment toutes les 3 dans la même chambre c'est pourquoi je prends toutes les précautions nécessaires pour ne pas réveiller Ellie et Sarah.

- Anna ? Eh, Anna ?

Je la secoue légèrement.

- Hein ? Quoi ?

- C'est moi, Eric.

- Eric ? Mais qu'est ce qui se passe ?

- Je, désolé de te réveiller, j'ai besoin d'un peu de réconfort.

- Oh. Attends-moi dans le couloir, j'arrive.

Malgré tout ce que j'ai pu dire jusque là sur Anna (comme par exemple: pom pom girl sans cervelle, blonde superficielle, miss je me mêle de ce qui ne me regarde pas…) je dois avouer qu'elle a un cœur en or. Elle me rejoint donc sur le palier et dit:

- Alors que puis-je pour toi à cette heure avancée de la nuit ou plutôt du matin ?

- Rien de spécial. Je n'arrivais pas à dormir.

- Oh rien que ça ?

- Ouais ! C'est bête, je sais. En fait, je suis d'abord allé dans le salon. Il y avait Skills et Brooke, ils ont du s'endormir en le regardant.

- Quoi ? De quoi tu parles ? En regardant quoi ?

- Un album photo d'eux. Jeunes.

- Ah.

- Oui. Je l'ai regardé, j'y ai vu des choses bizarres.

- Des choses comme Brooke embrassant mon père ?

- Hein ? Mais comment tu le sais ?

- Je connais tous les moindres recoins de cette maison, Eric. Je l'ai trouvé un jour.

A mon tour de répondre : « AH ».

- Pauvre Eric, ça t'as fait un choc ?

Elle sourit, mi-moqueuse, mi-sérieuse.

- Ouais…Ne te moque pas de moi !

- Non je ne moque pas. Tu sais après avoir vu ces photos j'en ai parlé à maman.

- Laisses-moi deviner, elle a évité la question ?

- Non ! Non, qu'est ce qui te fais dire ça ?

- Je, non, rien. Mais pourquoi tu ne nous l'a pas dit ?

- Je l'ai dit. A Keith. Mais je savais que cela peinerait Ellie et Sarah. Et toi aussi.

- Ce ne sont même pas mes parents pourquoi as tu pensé que cela me choquerai ?

- Parce que je te connais. Et mais regardes toi ! J'avais entièrement raison.

Oui, elle avait raison. Pourquoi cela me choque-t-il en fait ? Je ne sais pas. Anna me regarde gentiment et reprend:

- Écoute Eric, il doit être 5 heures du matin, il faut qu'on dorme, autant toi que moi, ok ?

- Oui, je sais mais je n'y arrive pas. J'ai essayé, je t'assure.

- Ok. Alors voilà ce qu'on va faire: tu vas aller dans ton lit, te reposer, essayer de faire le vide dans ta tête, penser à autre chose. Et tu vas te rendormir, si ça ne marche pas tu reviens me voir et on ira faire un tout dehors pour se changer les idées, ça te convient ?

- D'accord. Et, Anna ? Merci, merci beaucoup de m'avoir écouté.

- T'es mon cousin, c'est normal.

Elle m'enlace furtivement et me souhaite une bonne fin de nuit. Je lui souris.

- A toi aussi, Anna.

Et une fois de plus je me dirige vers ma chambre, et rentre dans mon lit. Comme Anna me l'a préconisé j'essaye de ne penser à rien. C'est assez difficile mais je crois que ça marche parce que je me sens partir…

- Eric ? Eric ?

Quoi ? Qu'est ce qui se passe ? J'ouvre les yeux. C'est Sandy. Regard au réveil : 9h34. Youpi j'ai du réussir à m'endormir tout à l'heure.

- Eric ? Allez réveille toi. On va partir au cimetière. On y va à 10h00. Tu te souviens ?

- Oui Sandy, je me souviens. C'est bon je vais me préparer. J'arrive.

- Okay, okay, okay. Chantonne t-elle.

_Et voilà ! N'hésiter pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez. _

_A la prochaine. _


	7. Chapter 7

**Partie 7**

Quand Sandy m'eut laissé, je m'assis sur mon lit pour reprendre mes esprits, alors comme ça faire le vide dans sa tête aide à s'endormir ! Je n'avais que peu de temps pour me préparer puisque comme chaque année à cette date, nous allions partir au cimetière. Je pris donc une douche et m'habillai en vitesse. Une fois tout beau et tout propre je descendis dans le salon, tout le monde (ou presque) était là, il manquait encore Anna. Quand je croisai Skills, il me lança un regard plein de sous entendu qui voulait dire «pas le moment de parler de cette nuit, oublie ce fichu album et fais pas chier ton père». Je rejoignis les jeunes en silence. Mon père commençait à s'impatienter:

-Bon, qu'est ce que fais Anna ? On va être en retard.

-Je vais la chercher, répondit Peyton.

Peyton commença donc à monter les escaliers quand sa fille apparu:

-Oups désolée, vous m'attendiez ?

Un murmure d'approbation parcourut le salon mais cela ne déstabilisa pas ma cousine qui continua:

-Bah quoi, ce n'est pas de ma faute, je n'ai pas beaucoup dormi cette nuit.

Mais comme pour respecter mon petit coup de blues, elle ne me regarda pas pour ne pas laisser entendre que c'était de ma faute.

Comme tout le monde était fin prêt, nous partîmes vers le cimetière. On s'organisa en trois voitures. Mon père, Peyton, les jumelles et moi dans le magnifique cabriolet noir de Nathan, la famille Taylor dans l'auto rouge feu du coach et Keith, lui, conduisit sa mère dans sa vieille voiture toute cabossée. Le voyage se fit dans le silence le plus total, du moins dans notre voiture. Ce qui n'a rien d'étonnant, Nathan et Peyton étant les plus traumatisés !

Arrivés au cimetière, nous entreprîmes notre périple à travers les tombes. Je n'aime pas l'atmosphère pesante des cimetières, où l'on a l'impression d'être épié, surveillé, ce n'était donc pas une partie de plaisir d'être là. Il y avait peu de monde en ce samedi matin, peut être car il faisait très froid, je frissonnais sous ma doudoune. Je marchais à coté de mon père, et dans un élan de compassion, je lui pris la main. A mon grand étonnement il ne la repoussa pas mais la serra contre la sienne, je le regardai. A son tour il me regarda, droit dans les yeux, il ne dit rien mais son regard avait un je ne sais quoi d'inexplicable comme s'il voulait me rassurer, me dire que tout allait bien, mais en même temps il n'en avait pas l'air si sur, en fait son regard voulait plutôt dire « cela va bien se passer hein ? ».

Nous arrivâmes à la pierre tombale des Scott où reposaient Keith Scott (pas mon cousin, bien sur, mais son père, Keith Senior, l'oncle de mon père), Lucas Scott et Haley James Scott. Brooke et Peyton déposèrent des fleurs, de très belles fleurs achetées sur le chemin. Comme le voulait la coutume, nous allâmes un par un devant la tombe pour prononcer quelques mots à haute voix ou non. Quand ce fut à mon tour je m'avançai et chuchotai:

- Hey, salut vous ! Keith, Lucas, Maman. Comment allez-vous ? C'est bien là haut ? Ici bas tout va bien, bon je ne vous cache pas que tout ça est un peu difficile…surtout pour papa. Je ne vous ai pas bien connu mais je sais que vous êtes tous les trois des gens formidables. Vos enfants sont aussi des personnes formidables. Sinon Brooke vous a-t-elle dit qu'elle attendait un petit Taylor en plus ? Allez, je vous embrasse, je vous aime et vous me manquez tellement, enfin je veux dire j'aurai tellement aimé vous connaître mais vous prenez soin de nous de la haut, n'est ce pas ?

Je jetai un dernier coup d'œil à la tombe puis retournai auprès des autres. Ce fut à Keith de s'avancer. Quand chacun de nous fut passés, Brooke prit la parole:

- Bon, aujourd'hui cela fait 16 ans que vous n'êtes plus mais vous serez toujours omniprésents dans nos cœurs. Vous me manquez terriblement à moi et à toute la famille. Je ne sais pas pourquoi ce drame a eu lieu, c'est tellement injuste. On fait du mieux qu'on peut pour vivre sans vous mais c'est très dur...

Je perdis le fil du discours de Brooke, je retins seulement des mots comme haine, amour, passion, tragédie, vie, bonheur, tristesse, colère et j'en passe. Pendant ce temps là, mes yeux se perdaient dans le vague, je regardai le ciel, un oiseau noir nous survolait et malgré moi des larmes coulaient sur mes joues (pas très viril, je sais !). Puis, Je regardai les membres de ma famille, je n'étais pas le seul à pleurer. Seuls Ellie et Skills ne pleuraient pas. Je m'attardai sur le visage de mon père, je n'ai pas la force de vous décrire tous les sentiments contradictoires que j'y voyais. A un moment Brooke fit une petite pause puis reprit:

-Quelqu'un veut ajouter quelque chose ?

Papa, fit un signe de la tête et dit:

- Je ne vais pas dire grand chose de plus que Brooke, seulement dire à quel point je vous aimais. Vous, mon oncle, mon frère, ma femme. Haley, je n'ai jamais aimé une femme comme je t'ai aimé et je n'aimerais jamais une autre femme que toi, je serais à toi_ always and forever_, je tiendrai ma promesse. Tu me manques tellement, tu ne peux pas savoir. Chaque jour qui passe, je pense à toi. Heureusement tu m'as donné un fils, il m'a donné la force de survivre. Je ne crois pas que j'en aurai eu l'envie sans lui. Je sais bien que je ne suis pas un père parfait, je ne suis pas le père que j'aurai été si nous avions élevé notre enfant ensemble mais je fais du mieux que je peux. Je t'aime Haley, et je t'aime Eric. Il se mit face à nous et ajouta:

- Je vous aime tous et c'est vrai que j'ai un peu de mal à le montrer mais sachez que je suis vraiment très reconnaissant pour tout ce que vous avez fait pour moi.

J'ai pleuré du début jusqu'à la fin, pas pleurer bruyamment, non, pleurer discrètement mais Sarah qui était à coté de moi m'a quand même entendu et a prit ma main. Ce geste m'a donné des frissons, allez savoir pourquoi. En tout cas elle ne l'a plus lâché, et même après que mon père ait fini sa tirade, elle la tenait encore. Nous restâmes là, tous les 11, silencieux. Au bout d'un moment Skills proposa de rentrer (je crois que c'est parce qu'il est frileux!). Tout le monde approuva.


	8. Chapter 8

**Partie 8**

Nous nous regardâmes tous. Nous n'avions pas besoin de parler, nous nous comprenions. Sarah me lâcha la main à ce moment là. Seule Sandy devait se sentir perdue, elle tenait son papa par la main, quand elle croisa mon regard, elle me sourit, je luis souris à mon tour et curieusement cela me fit du bien.

Nous sortîmes donc du cimetière et regagnâmes les voitures. Le retour se passa aussi silencieusement que l'allée. Quand nous arrivâmes à la maison, chacun s'enferma dans sa chambre. Je faisais les cent pas dans la mienne, ce qui semblait exaspérer Keith, assis sur la chaise de son bureau. Cela m'importait peu, j'aurai aimé être seul, en fait non j'avais envie de parler à mon père. Je sortis donc de ma chambre pour rejoindre la sienne, je frappai.

- Qui est-ce ? demanda-t-il.

- C'est moi Eric, je peux entrer ?

Silence. J'attendis quelques secondes avant que mon père ne réponde pas l'affirmative.

J'ouvris donc la porte doucement, il était assis sur son lit, la tête dans ses mains. Je m'approchai:

- Papa, je…

Je n'eus pas le temps de continuer que mon père me coupa:

- Ecoute Eric, je n'ai pas vraiment envie de parler là.

- Je sais. Mais moi j'en ai besoin. J'ai besoin que tu me parles un peu de maman.

- Je n'en ai pas la force.

Avez-vous déjà vu votre père pleurer ? C'est plutôt rare, non ? Moi, je ne compte même plus et là encore je me tenais debout devant lui et il pleurait. Je ne savais pas quoi faire, j'aurais tellement aimé le prendre dans mes bras mais j'avais peur qu'il me repousse ce qu'il n'avait pourtant pas encore fait jusque là. Les larmes me montaient aux yeux (car je parle de mon père mais je dois avouer que, moi-même, j'ai tendance à pleurer facilement...).

- Papa…

- Je suis désolé fiston, je ne devrai pas…

- Si, non, enfin je ne t'en veux pas.

Il essayait tant bien que mal de sécher ses larmes, de reprendre contenance. Il luttait, je le voyais bien et je m'en voulais de lui faire subir ça après la matinée qu'il avait eu. Je lui en demandais peut être trop, il avait déjà fait tant d'effort au cimetière.

En réalité, en allant dans sa chambre, je m'étais dit que comme il avait commencé à parler ce matin, il aurait pu continuer. Au fil des années j'avais appris à ne pas poser trop de question sur ma mère, pas à mon père en tout cas. Quand à 5 ans je demandai pour la première fois «Mais elle est où maman ?» le visage de mon père se crispa, il s'agenouilla et se mit face à moi, ses yeux brillaient et une larme coulait le long de sa joue, il répondit «très loin mon chéri, très loin» et le petit garçon que j'étais ne trouva rien de mieux à dire que «Dis, papa, pourquoi tu pleures ?». A ce moment là Brooke était arrivée et avait dit «Eh, Eric, petit chenapan, viens là ». Elle m'avait pris dans ses bras et emmené dans le jardin où elle m'avait expliqué qu'il ne fallait pas parler de maman à papa parce que cela le rendait très triste. Depuis ce jour là, si j'avais une question à propos de Haley, je me tournai vers Brooke. Cela dit je le faisais rarement car pour elle aussi s'était très dur d'en parler. Le plus souvent en fait, je faisais part de mes interrogations à Keith ou à Ellie. Mais aujourd'hui, j'étais en face de mon père et j'avais envie de parler de maman, sa femme, je n'avais pas envie d'en parler avec Ellie ou avec Brooke non j'avais envie d'en parler avec lui. C'est pourquoi je repris:

- Tu sais c'est aussi dur pour moi que pour toi.

- Non tu ne sais pas, tu ne peux pas savoir, tu avais 2 ans Eric, 2 ans, tu ne peux pas t'en souvenir, tu ne peux pas en souffrir autant que moi.

Il avait haussé le ton en disant cela comme s'il m'en voulait, alors je répliquai sur le même ton:

- Et alors ? Qu'est ce que ça peut faire ? C'était ma mère. Je veux bien croire que je ne souffre pas de la même façon que toi mais je souffre. Alors arrête d'être égoïste !

Ce mot m'avait échappé et la réaction de mon père confirma que je n'aurais effectivement pas du le dire. Pourtant quand il parla, sa voix était étrangement calme:

- Moi, égoïste ? Alors c'est comme ça que tu me remercies ? Tu sais quand Haley est morte, ma seule envie était de mourir à mon tour mais mes amis m'ont rappelé que j'avais un fils, qu'il avait déjà perdu sa mère et qu'il ne devait pas perdre son père. Au début cela m'étais égal puis j'ai compris qu'ils avaient raison et maintenant c'est comme ça que tu me dis merci ?

J'allai répondre quand on frappa à la porte. Sans attendre de réponse Peyton entra, en nous voyant elle recula surprise et dit:

- Oh pardon. Je ne voulais pas déranger.

- Non, ce n'est rien, j'allais partir.

Je contournai mon père, essuyai mes larmes d'un revers de la main et partis. Peyton essaya de me retenir en m'attrapant le bras mais je me dégageai violemment et répliquai:

- C'est bon je te dis.

Sur ce, je partis réellement sans un regard pour eux. Une fois dans le couloir je m'adossai à la porte de la chambre et me laissai tomber doucement. J'étais recroquevillé sur moi-même et pensais à ce que mon père venait de me dire, ses dernières paroles tournoyaient dans mon esprit…


	9. Chapter 9

_Hey !_

_Je continue donc la publication de cette vieille histoire, pour ma part je prends plaisir à me replonger dedans ^^ (pour la vérifier avant de poster), j'espère que c'est aussi le cas pour vous __! _

_Un grand merci à la-story-oth dont les reviews me font toujours aussi plaisir. Merci d'être là !_

_Enfin, chapitre spécial aujourd'hui car il est du point de vue de Peyton..._

**Partie 9** (POV PEYTON)

Eric n'avait pas l'air content quand il ferma la porte et je voyais sur le visage de Nathan qu'il avait encore pleuré. Je m'avançai prudemment vers lui et dit:

- Hey Nate, ça va ?

- Ca à l'air ?

- Désolée, je n'aurais pas du. Je voulais simplement savoir comment tu allais mais ce n'est pas grave, je m'en vais.

- Non, Pey, c'est moi qui suis désolé. C'est juste que Eric a…

Il laissa sa phrase en suspend. Je restai silencieuse pour l'inciter à continuer mais quand il ouvrit à nouveau la bouche ce fut pour dire:

- C'est trop dur, tu peux comprendre toi, n'est ce pas ?

- Bien sur. Oui. Je comprends. C'est dur pour toi, c'est dur pour moi et c'est dur pour eux.

- Je sais mais ça l'est encore plus pour moi, je me sens si coupable.

- Quoi ? Mais coupable de quoi Nate ? Tu n'as rien fait.

- Bien sur que si. Sans moi il n'y aurait jamais eu cet accident.

Une fois de plus, je gardai le silence, je ne savais pas quoi répondre. Il reprit courageusement:

- Si... Si je n'avais pas appelé Haley…

- Non, Nathan ce n'est pas de ta faute. Je t'assure. C'est de la mienne.

- Quoi mais qu'est ce que tu racontes ? Tu étais à l'hôpital à ce moment là. C'est moi, j'ai téléphoné à Haley, elle conduisait, tu comprends c'est de ma faute.

- Non, non... Ils n'auraient pas du prendre la route si tard ce soir là et ça c'est à cause de moi.

Flash back

Un jeune homme est dans un salon, assis dans un fauteuil, il a l'air soucieux. Une jeune femme est debout, un enfant dans les bras.

- Lucas, ça suffit ! Arrêtes de t'en faire.

- Quoi ? Mais comment tu sais que je me fais du souci ?

Haley eut un sourire plein de tendresse et répondit en roulant des yeux.

- Luke, je te connais depuis que j'ai 10 ans.

Lucas sourit à son tour.

- Mouais. Cela dit j'ai bien le droit de m'inquiéter pour ma femme qui est seule à l'hôpital.

Un autre homme, grand, brun, entre dans la pièce, Haley s'avance vers lui et lui dépose délicatement le bébé dans les bras.

- Nathan, ton frère ne pourra pas dormir avant d'avoir vu Peyton, je vais le conduire à l'hôpital.

- Quoi ? Mais on en vient ! On est rentré il y a à peine 3 heures.

- Je sais chéri, mais regarde le je me sentirai trop coupable de le laisser dans cet état.

- Non c'est bon Hales, je te jure, ça va. Et puis je peux y aller tout seul.

- Pas question, je viens avec toi.

- Ok, je viens aussi, enchaîne Nathan.

- Non, non ce n'est pas possible. Eric doit dormir, il faut que quelqu'un le garde.

- Je vous assure, je peux y aller seul, répéte Lucas.

- Non j'insiste, je préfère t'accompagner.

- Allez, frérot, accepte, ce n'est pas tout les jours que Haley veut bien jouer les chauffeurs.

Lucas soupire et abandonne sous la pression de son frère et sa belle sœur:

- Okay, c'est bon.

- Bah c'est parti on y va. En route mon kiki.

Elle se tourne vers Nathan.

- Et toi, mon mari chéri, ne t'en fais pas. Pas la peine de m'attendre, d'ac ?

Elle s'approche et l'embrasse tendrement.

- Allez, bonne route, soyez prudent. Passez le re bonjour à Peyton de ma part.

- Promis et merci de me prêter ta femme.

Nathan serre Lucas dans ses bras et dit:

- Pas de quoi.

Fin du flash back

- Ils n'auraient jamais du revenir à l'hôpital, continuai-je.

Sans le vouloir vraiment, les larmes me montaient à présent aux yeux. Nathan se rapprocha de moi.

- Eh, tu avais des problèmes avec ta grossesse, ton mari n'allait pas t'abandonner.

- Il avait déjà passé plus de trois jours à mon chevet, sans dormir, il était rentré se reposer.

J'hoquetai à travers mes pleurs.

- Il n'a pas pu. Il avait besoin d'être au près de toi. Ce n'est absolument pas de ta faute. C'est mon coup de fil qui a déclenché l'accident. Je le sais. Lucas et Haley se chamaillaient pour le téléphone, cela a du dévié la voiture de la route...

- Nathan, apparemment on culpabilise tous les deux mais on ne devrait peut être pas...

- Plus facile à dire qu'à faire...

J'acquiesçai. Depuis tout ce temps, je m'étais senti responsable de leur décès pour aujourd'hui apprendre que Nathan se pensait tout aussi coupable. On était tellement désespéré, là, seuls dans cette chambre, tous les deux avec nos remords et nos vieux démons. L'accident datait d'il y a 16 ans mais aucun de nous deux n'avait pu oublier, et je crois que l'on ne l'oubliera jamais, c'est comme ça.

Il me prit alors dans ses bras où j'éclatai en sanglot. Il me releva le menton et me regarda dans les yeux en murmurant mon nom. Et là je ne sais quel mouche me piqua (le désespoir ? le manque ? la douleur ?) mais je l'embrassai. Et au comble de ma surprise, Nathan répondit à mon baiser. Et enfin pour notre plus grand malheur, la porte s'ouvrit.

_A suivre..._


	10. Chapter 10

_Bonjour. Je continue mon postage intensif de chapitre. En fait, c'est que je suis pressée de vraiment me remettre à écrire et pour ce faire il faut que je finisse de relire/corriger/poster tout ce que j'avais écrit en 2006. C'est donc pour ça que les chapitres s'enchainent vite !_

_Comme d'habitude, je tiens à remercier mon unique revieweuse la-story-oth ! J'ai l'impression que OTH n'est plus autant "à la mode" qu'il y a quelques années ^^_

_Pour ce chapitre, retour à la normale avec un point de vue d'ERIC. De plus cette partie se passe au même moment que la conversation Nathan/Peyton du chapitre précédent._

_Enjoy !_

...

**Partie 10** (POV ERIC)

J'étais donc là, assis contre la porte de la chambre de mon père, plus désemparé que jamais. Ses paroles m'avaient profondément troublé. Bien sur j'étais en colère, un peu contre mon père mais aussi contre moi-même, cependant j'étais bien plus malheureux que je n'étais en colère. Nathan est mon père, je sais qu'il m'aime et moi aussi je l'aime, je l'aime énormément, c'est pourquoi l'entendre dire qu'il avait voulu mourir, quelques soient les raisons, m'avait terriblement bouleversé.

Ainsi, comme je le disais, je me tenais accroupi devant sa chambre tandis que lui était à l'intérieur avec Peyton. Je ne pus donc m'empêcher d'entendre ce qu'ils se disaient. J'étais déjà dans un drôle d'état mais ce que j'entendis me secoua encore plus, en d'autre terme m'acheva ! Au fur et à mesure que leur conversation avançait, mon cœur se ratatinait. J'appris pour la première fois la véritable cause de l'accident. Quand mon père parla de son coup de téléphone et du fait que tout était de sa faute, une bouffée de colère me parcourut. Il l'avait appelé, elle conduisait, Lucas et elle se chamaillaient, papa avait raison, s'était bel et bien de sa faute, à cette pensée je me levai et m'apprêtai à ouvrir cette satanée porte qui nous séparait pour lui crier tout ce que j'avais sur le cœur. Avant que je n'en eut le temps Sarah passa dans le couloir:

- Eric ? Mais qu'est ce que tu fais là ?

Je levai la tête vers elle et elle du voir mon état pitoyable car elle ajouta précipitamment:

- Est-ce que ça va ?

Je pointai la porte du doigt et chuchotai:

- Nathan et Peyton sont là dedans, ils parlent de l'accident.

Elle s'approcha de moi. Ce qu'elle sentait bon, et hop 2ème claque mentale en moins de 24h, mais bordel Eric, c'est ta COUSINE ! Quoi qu'il en soit elle dit doucement:

- Oh ! Et tu es là depuis longtemps ?

- Depuis le début de la conversation.

Elle me regarda les yeux pétillants, avide de savoir:

- C'est vrai ? Raconte !

L'arrivée de celle que je considérais comme ma cousine, et qui pourtant techniquement ne l'était pas car nous n'avions aucun lien de sang, m'avait distrait et ma colère avait disparu aussi soudainement qu'elle était venue. J'avais toujours envie d'ouvrir la porte mais plus pour crier à mon père qu'il avait raison, que tout était entièrement sa faute, qu'il était un assassin, non, à présent je n'aspirai qu'à le prendre dans mes bras et à lui dire qu'il n'y était pour rien, rien du tout...

Je sortis de mes pensées quand Sarah me poussa du coude:

- Bah qu'est ce que tu attends ? Vas-y, raconte.

- Oh, euh, ouais. Tout à l'heure. Je dois d'abord parler à mon père.

-Oh, ok. Comme tu voudras, répondit-elle légèrement déçue.

Elle commença à s'éloigner mais une pulsion me poussa à lui attraper le bras et à dire:

- Tu peux venir avec moi si tu en as envie.

- Oh, non, c'est un truc entre vous…

Elle s'arrêta net de parler car sans attendre sa réponse j'avais fini par ouvrir la porte. Le spectacle qui s'offrait à nous, me laissa bouche bée. Nathan et Peyton s'embrassaient.


	11. Chapter 11

_Eh hop, une mini partie en plus !_

_...  
_

**Partie 11**_  
_

Nathan et Peyton s'embrassaient…

Je fermai les yeux puis les rouvris lentement, non je ne rêvais pas, mon père et Peyton échangeaient réellement un baiser. Je fus tout d'abord surpris (Nathan et Peyton ?.?.?) puis horrifié (Nathan et Peyton !.!.!) et pour finir je relativisai (Nathan et Peyton !). Cela dit, si le coup de pied de Sarah ne m'en avait pas dissuadé je crois que je n'aurai pas pu m'empêcher de crier un peu trop fort «Oh my God», seule parole qui me vint à l'esprit durant ce moment étrange.

Quand les deux adultes nous aperçurent enfin, dans l'embrasure de la porte, ils se stoppèrent net l'air embarrassé et coupable. Quant à moi je me contentai d'un petit «Oh mon dieu» sans tout de même oublier d'ajouter à l'intention des parents:

- Depuis combien de temps ?

Peyton bafouilla quelques mots pas très compréhensibles, le regard fuyant et le visage cramoisi. Ce fut donc Nathan qui prit les choses en main, nous invita à entrer dans la chambre en prenant soin de fermer la porte derrière nous. Après quelques minutes de silence, il dit enfin:

- Eric, ce n'est absolument pas ce que tu crois. Nous ne sommes ni ensemble, ni amoureux, ni rien du tout. On ne vous a rien dissimulé, ce baiser auquel vous venez malencontreusement d'assister était un moment d'égarement entre deux amis, rien de plus, je t'assure.

Non mais il a appris son speech par cœur ou quoi ?

Peyton qui avait repris contenance lors du petit discours de Nathan rajouta:

- Oui, il a raison, cela ne voulait strictement rien dire, je ne sais pas comment nous avons pu laisser ça arriver mais vous pouvez être certains que cela ne se reproduira plus.

Ils échangèrent un regard gêné. Je ne savais pas si je devais les croire ou non alors je répondis:

- Mais vous savez si cela avait été le cas, j'aurai pu comprendre. Enfin je veux dire que je suis très attaché à maman mais je comprendrai que toi, papa, tu aies besoin de connaître à nouveau l'amour et tant qu'à faire je préférerai que cela soit avec Peyton qu'avec une inconnue.

J'avais dit ça ? Non, sincèrement j'ai osé dire ça ? Apparemment oui car Sarah abordait un petit sourire discret qui signifiait chez elle qu'elle était fière de quelque chose, et là en l'occurrence de moi ! Non, non je n'exagère en rien !

- Non, non, vraiment je n'aime pas Peyton. Enfin je ne l'aime pas d'amour et puis de toute façon je ne pourrai jamais aimer quelqu'un d'autre que Haley, avait reprit mon père.

A l'évocation d'Haley, son visage s'assombrit, ce qui me serra le cœur. Peut être disait il la vérité après tout. Après cette dernière intervention plus personne ne parla et un silence pesant s'installa.

Pensée de Peyton:

Qu'est ce que j'ai fait ? Mais qu'est ce qu'il m'a pris ? Nathan n'a pas l'air de m'en vouloir, c'est déjà ça… Non mais vraiment quelle imbécile je fais ! Pardonne moi Haley et toi aussi Lucas pardonne moi, non vraiment je ne sais pas pourquoi je l'ai embrassé mais cela ne voulait rien dire, strictement rien, j'espère qu'il l'a compris. Et puis Eric et Sarah qui ont tout vu, oh mais merde, merde, merde…

Pensée de Nathan: 

Mais qu'est ce qu'il m'est passé par la tête, pourquoi ai-je répondu à son baiser ? Pourvu qu'elle ne me faisait pas des avances. Oh mon dieu, c'est ça elle me faisait des avances, elle m'aime ! Mais non Nathan ressaisi toi voyons, elle l'a dit elle-même cela ne voulait rien dire. C'est parce que l'on parlait de l'accident, de Lucas, ça doit être ça, elle était troublée, c'est tout !

Pensée de Sarah:

Peyton et Nathan se sont embrassés ! C'est si irréel, les deux veufs de la famille se sont embrassés, ils sont peut être ensemble ! Arrête de dire n'importe quoi Sarah. Ils avaient l'air sincère, c'est le cimetière et tout, ça a du les chamboulé… Et puis Eric, je suis contente il a gardé son calme, il a même plutôt bien réagi, je ne m'attendais pas à ça de sa part !


	12. Chapter 12

_Bonjour, _

_Une fois n'est pas coutume, j'avais de nouveau abandonné le postage de cette fic mais la review de la-story-oth (merci de ne pas m'oublier !) m'a fait réagir..._

_Voici don__c la suite !_

**...  
**

**Partie 12**

Après un temps d'hésitation je me dis qu'il valait mieux pour moi que je sorte de cette pièce dont le silence devenait pénible. Je me dirigeai donc vers la porte et fut rapidement imité par Sarah, puis Peyton. Nathan s'avança jusqu'au seuil et dit:

- On devrait peut être garder ça pour nous, non ?

Chacun de nous acquiesça puis s'en alla pour de bon. Je n'eus pas besoin de tourner la tête, je devinai la présence de Sarah derrière moi, elle me rattrapa et je la regardai un instant, elle avait l'air de réfléchir car ses sourcils étaient légèrement froncés, cela lui donnait un certain charme (Paf, paf, repaf !). Elle me regarda à son tour et je baissai les yeux pour ne pas croiser son regard, elle avait du sentir mes yeux posés sur elle. Quoi qu'il en soit elle finit par dire:

- Alors ça va aller ? Tu en es sur ?

- Oui, ne t'inquiètes pas pour moi, ça va.

- Okay bah je vais aller voir les filles alors.

Elle s'éloigna, se retourna et me sourit puis me tourna le dos et disparu au coin du couloir.

J'étais un peu perdu et ne savais pas vraiment quoi faire. Nous allions bientôt déjeuner et je me retrouverai face à Nathan et Peyton. Je vois d'ici la scène car en y réfléchissant bien si leur baiser était réellement un accident, ils devaient être encore plus gênés que Sarah et moi. Le repas risquait d'être tendu.

Et dire qu'hier je me préoccupais de Lisa, cette nuit du couple qu'avaient jadis formé Brooke et Lucas, ce matin de la mort de Lucas et Haley, et à présent d'un baiser échangé par mon père et Peyton… Non mais quelle vie palpitante !

Tout à coup je sentis quelque chose vibrer dans ma poche. C'était mon portable. Je le sortis délicatement et regardai qui était-ce, le téléphone affichait: Fox River. Je répondis:

- Allo ?

- Eric, c'est grand-père.

- Salut, comment vas-tu ?

- Bien. Je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps pour te parler mais je tenais à ce que mon petit-fils sache que je pensais à lui.

- C'est sympa mais tu aurais pu appeler papa plutôt.

- Je l'ai fais mais il n'a pas daigné décrocher.

- Oh.

- Je dois te laisser, embrasse tes cousines de ma part, Eric.

- Oui Dan, au revoir.

Dan est le père de mon père ainsi que celui de Lucas, il est en prison depuis une quinzaine d'année pour meurtre au premier degré, sur la personne de son frère, Keith Senior. Personne ne l'apprécie dans la famille, Nathan, Karen, Brooke et Keith lui voue d'ailleurs une haine sans précédent. Personnellement il me fait plutôt pitié, c'est pourquoi je vais le voir de temps à temps à Fox River là où il est incarcéré. La plupart du temps Ellie m'accompagne, c'est aussi son grand-père et contrairement aux autres elle s'entend plutôt bien avec lui.

Il fut donc naturel pour moi d'aller voir Ellie directement après avoir raccroché. Je toquai à la porte de sa chambre, ce fut Anna qui répondit:

- Qui c'est ?

- Eric.

- Entre.

J'entrai donc, Anna était allongée sur le ventre sur son lit les pieds en l'air, elle nattait les cheveux de Sarah assise par terre et adossée contre le lit. Il n'y avait pas de trace d'Ellie.

- Où est Ellie ?

-J'en sais rien, répondit Anna.

- Sarah ?

Cette dernière haussa simplement les épaules pour me dire qu'elle n'en savait pas plus.  
Je les laissai donc à leur ouvrage et entrepris de trouver Ellie.

Après l'avoir cherché dans toutes les pièces de la maison sans l'avoir trouvé, un flash me traversa l'esprit.

...

Flash Back

Un petit garçon monte un vieil escalier en bois, il ouvre une porte qui se met à grincer, ce qui n'empêche pas le garçon d'entrer dans un grenier passablement délabré. Il avance prudemment. Soudain, il se stoppe et écoute, un léger reniflement lui indique qu'il n'est pas seul, il lance courageusement:

- Il y a quelqu'un ?

Personne ne répond mais le garçon entend à nouveau un petit bruit, un gémissement étouffé plus précisément. Il contourne une vieille table poussiéreuse et tombe nez à nez avec une petite fille blonde.

- Ellie ? Mais qu'est ce que tu fais là ?

- Va-t'en Eric, laisse moi tranquille.

- Tu pleures ? Qu'est ce qu'il y a, dis moi !

- Non.

Eric s'agenouille et reprend:

- Hey, cousine, tu peux tout me dire tu sais.

Fin du Flash Back

...

Je me dirigeai donc vers l'escalier menant au grenier, escalier tant de fois emprunté lors de partie de cache cache effrénée entre cousins. J'ouvris la porte qui comme à son habitude émit un grincement strident, et jetai un regard circulaire dans la pièce plongée dans la pénombre. Ellie était là, sur une chaise usée par le temps, le regard dans le vide.

- Ellie, ça va ?

- Hum.

- Je vois, Dan m'a appelé.

- Ah.

- Tu es sure que tu ne veux pas qu'on parle ?

Elle ne répondit rien, ses yeux bleues brillaient, je m'approchai et la pris doucement dans mes bras. Je me mis à la bercer tendrement, elle enfouit sa tête dans mon cou et je sentis ses larmes sur ma peau. Je caressai ses cheveux en lui chuchotant des mots les plus réconfortants possibles. Je ne sais combien de temps nous restâmes ainsi enlacés, mais cela nous fit beaucoup du bien. Au bout d'un certain temps, Ellie prit la parole:

- Merci…Eric.

- C'est normal Ellie, et je te le répète encore une fois, je serais toujours là pour toi.

Elle s'essuya les larmes et me sourit:

- Je sais.


End file.
